San'dara
Slade's little princess, literally... San'dara is a accomplished fighter pilot and diplomat, a strange mix of skills as Slade would often say. Slade meet her mother, a princess to a small kingdom, during yet another smuggling run. He was actually delivering weapons to her kingdoms rival, when he was double crossed. At the time she was a "guest" for this rival kingdom and Slade had no idea she was even there. The double cross didn't end well for them as Slade and his crew proved to be a match for their ambushers. The resulting fire fight caused one of the crates of weapons he brought to explode, which in turn cause something else to blow up and... Well everything was blowing up. San'dara's mother called for help when the roof of her cell caved in. Slade managed to pull her out and she lead them to her kingdom. There he and his crew were celebrated as Heroes. The rival Kingdom never recovered and soon collapsed. Slade and his crew were invited to stay a while, but on their last night there the Princess gave Slade the royal treatment he wouldn't soon forget. History San'dara is the illegitimate child between Slade and a princess of a kingdom on a planet somewhere in the outer rim. Slade long forgot the name and location of the planet and San'dara has sworn to keep it a secret. Because of her origins San'dara has no claim to the throne, but that didn't mean she wasn't still treated as the child of a princess. She grew up as any other princess would but her interest on who her father was and the "world" he came from would prove powerful. Her world was largely cut off from the greater galaxy but ships would now and then show up for one reason or another. When San'dara was 15 years old she bought a star fighter. She trained with it for the next 3 years and even saw combat when a pirate ship attempted to kidnap her mother. He fighter was badly damaged, and because it wasn't in the greatest of shape when she bought is, it was rendered salvageable. Within the next year her mother fell in love with a King from a nearby country. Because of royal politics and the rumored plot to use San'dara as an excuse to end the relationship between her mother and the King, San'dara's mother disowned her. She did not do this lightly, and it really wasn't her that made the final desistion. San'dara made it, telling her mother that it was ok and that she wanted to seek out her father anyway. With that she was banished from her mothers kingdom. She spent time selling her services as a pilot all the while making her way towards the core of the galaxy. All the while asking about her fathers ship, the Red Dragon. She would get clues about Slade about where he was and what he might have been up too at the time but she never managed to catch up with him and word of her looking for him never reached him. It did however reached Lunix who was also looking for Slade and his Red Dragon. San'dara met up with Lunix and they hit it off. San'dara was thrilled to have found out she had a sister, even if she had a different mother. Their skills complimented each other fairly well and they soon met up with Arron. It was during this time that Slade and the Red dragon seemed to just drop off the grid. IT took a while longer but they finally tracked him down on Corellia where the San'dara and her sisters finally got to meet their father. Trammis III Shortly after Slade took San'dara and her sisters on board Red Dragon to spend time with them and, at their insistence, show them what his life was like when he meet their mothers. While all of his daughters impressed him with their skills, San'dara was impressed with her fathers ship, her father right away allowed her to fly the ship. It took some getting use too, she never flew a ship so large that was so fast and maneuverable. Slade would constantly remind her to keep the speed down and operate the ship sluggishly, that no one needed to know how a high performance the ship was, but many times she couldn't help it. Her love for the Red dragon, and ships in general, was a link between her and her father. After a few missed chances Slade lead them to Trammis III where he told them they had another sister. During their adventures there San'dara would suffer from an accident when her Y-wing was shot down. She had to shoot off her left arm to be free from the wreckage. For now the damage to the nerves are too great for a cybernetic replacement. This means her days of flying ships are over with. Slade blames himself but San'dara doesn't blame him, it was her own carelessness that got her shot down. She in a deep depression about it all. The Cult Boolon Murr was able to heal San's nerves well enough that typical doctors were able to replaced her missing portions of her arm with a cybernetic one. All in all the experience brought San and her father closer together, and they were both able to forgive them selves and each other over the incident. San'dara would again prove her piloting abilities scouting out for the Society of Rhand base in the Polis Massa asteroid field, and during the battle after its discovery. Slade's Mission San'dara had little to do on their trip to Slade's Vault, during that time she worked on her piloting skills through simulations that pitted her against her self and famous pilots from around the Galaxy. The difficulty of which was ramped up considerably by Lunix, who added to the AI's ability to think and randomize their actions. While San has lost just about ever scenario, by the time they reached Airam Space her skills have advanced. After the visit to the Vault she would put her new skills to work with their new ship, the Dragon's Blood. Skills San'dara is a great pilot. She has flown Star fighters, tramp freighters, heavy freighters and even a paramilitary war ship. Her resume being so diverse she could get a job just about anywhere and could likely name her price. But shes fine where she is, flying her Father's ship, the Red Dragon. She was born with a silver tunge, Slade would say. She is a great negotiator when dealing with civilized people, not so much with mercs or thugs they often deal with though. So Slade will bring her with when dealing with legal corporations, but will tend to leave her on the ship when dealing with other people, counting on her for extraction if things go wrong. She has learned little self defense but she is largely defenseless. Slade has been teaching her how to use her pistol, which improves her chances, but Slade would never purposely bring her to a fire fight, not unless shes behind the stick of a fighter.